


Memoriae (The Arcana)

by deviantsadvocate



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantsadvocate/pseuds/deviantsadvocate
Summary: You awaken to find a man comforting you. Your memories have gone and you have no idea who you are or how you got there. However the man, who calls themselves Asra, is determined to help you.Based on the Apprentice's time before the events on the game, starting from the beginning.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 14





	1. Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, I do want to give a few warnings. I will try to stray away from that major spoiler but, obviously, it will be heavily hinted. Most of the information I'm basing this off of is from Asra's route so I suggest completing it before reading. 
> 
> Additionally, I wish I could make the Apprentice match as many people's vision of them, but that isn't possible. I'll be basing them off my own with a few differences to try and make them more general.

_I couldn’t see anything. All around me was darkness. I didn’t know where I was or how I got here. In the near distance I could hear waves crashing against the shore and the rustling of trees. Other than that, it was silent. There was no one else around, no animals, no other life. I was alone._   
  
_I couldn’t feel anything. I knew I was laying down, but I couldn’t feel any surface beneath me. I couldn’t move, even if I tried. It didn’t even feel like I had a body. I tried to form words, but no sound came out._   
  
_I couldn’t remember anything. How I got here was something that had vanished from my mind. What had happened before this point was a mystery. I had no recollection of my life. I had no memories of my family, friends, loved ones. I couldn’t even remember my name._   
  
_Was I being punished? If so, what was my crime. Did I do something truly terrible to end up here? I didn’t know._   
_How long I had been there was an enigma. There were no clocks to tell me the time, no sun to track its progress across the sky. It could be the night for all I knew. It felt as if merely seconds had past, but it could have been hours, days._   
  
_I was trapped._   
  
_And yet I felt nothing._   
  
_No fear, no sadness, no anger. Nothing._   
  
_My heart should be beating rapidly, my palms sweating, my breathing quickening. But there was none of that. I had a strange sense of calm flowing through me as if I had accepted my fate. It was though I knew this was coming. Why though? There were so many questions._   
  
_Suddenly the calm was broken as the waves changed their pattern. They crashed onto the shore with a sound that was different. Then there was a sound of footsteps running towards me. As it got closer, I could hear jagged breaths which got louder._   
  
_Then I heard a shout._   
  
_A name._   
  
_And then I felt pain and the darkness took full control once again._


	2. Awake

My mind slowly started to gain consciousness, but it was different. I was greeted by the darkness once more and I was still strangely calm. However, this time everything felt real.

This time I could feel my body and its immediate surroundings. I was lying on something soft and there was the aroma of herbs and spices which caused some feeling of familiarity to trigger in the back of my mind. It was also quiet. The sound of waves was replaced with only a small patting sound.

I felt like I recognised wherever I was, but also not.

Even though I tried, by eyes refused to open. It seemed as if something wanted me to stay in the dark for a little longer. Like before, I had no idea how long I laid there with my own thoughts. How long had it been since I last saw the world? What had happened in the last place? Why couldn’t I still remember anything? That last question brought forward a feeling of panic, but I was able to suppress it by controlling my breathing. I would get all the answers I wanted soon enough. I just had to be patient. At least I was feeling something.

As if some power had heard my thoughts, the weight that kept my eyes closed suddenly lifted. Slowly, I opened my eyes, cringing at how bright the light was. To others it might not have been so bad, but after being away from any source of light for such a long time, it was as if I was looking directly at the sun. Everything was blurry. I blinked a few times and my eyes eventually adjusted and my sight returned to normal.

I slowly turned my head to observe my surroundings. The room I was in was circular in shape, its walls made from bricks of different browns. None of them seemed to be the same type, but somehow, they all fit together. The floor was made from oak panels and on top rested a purple rug with gold patterned running outwards from the centre. Its edges were frayed which suggested that it was quite old. Just behind me, slightly to the right was two windows which were long but thin. A soft orange glow lit the room. It was either sunrise or sunset, but I was unsure which. There was a wooden chest of draws which rested against the wall with its draw not fully put back in place. There were also two bookshelves with a mixture of unusual trinkets alongside some beaten up books. I could just make out a staircase which lead down to who-knows-where, but there wasn’t a door to separate the room from whatever was down there, probably granting very little privacy to its occupant.

I was lying on a large bed with several pillows stuffed underneath my head and torso. They were a mismatch of bright colours and patterns which didn’t match with anything else. Similarly, there were a few blankets placed on top of me, once again, a complete clash of colours and some were frayed at the end like the rug. However, they were soft and gave me warmth so who I was to judge.

As I looked towards the end of the bed, I was taken aback by a figure sat at the end of the bed. They were sat on a wooden chair which matched the theme of the room, but they were leant forwards on the bed. Their arms were folded, and their head was resting in them. It couldn’t have been comfortable. They had messy white hair which seemed to not decide which way it wanted to lay. They had golden skin which glowed in the sunlight that was casted through the window. They wore a white shirt which was creased due to their sleeping position. Their sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. They looked quite sweet as he slept.

But who on Earth were they?

Slowly I tried to sit up, carefully moving to make sure that I didn’t wake him. I moved myself to lean on my forearms, closing my eyes as the world around me started to spin. When I opened my eyes, I could see the figure stir. They lifted their head slowly and his purple eyes made contact with mine. He blinked slowly before his eyes grew wider and tears started to fill them.

“You’re awake?” they whispered, seeming to not believe what was in front of them. They sat up straighter.

“You’re awake!” they repeated in a croaky voice as tears started to cascade down their face. But they were smiling. “I can’t believe it… I can’t believe it worked!”

Without warning they brought his hand towards my face which caused me to move away. I shuffled backwards a little further into the pile of pillows. My heart felt as if it would leap out of my chest. I didn’t know what was happening. The smile that adorned their face turned into one of confusion.

“What’s wrong?” they asked, worry now lacing their voice. They leant back and studied my face as I continued to shrink into the bed. It seemed to then click in their head. “You don’t know who I am”.

I shook my head. I had no idea who he was. They placed their head in their hands and their body shook, quiet sobs as they whispered something repeatedly. I couldn’t hear what they was saying though because it was muffled by their hands. I opened my mouth to try and say sorry, but nothing came out. Why can’t I speak?

My breathing started to quicken as I become overwhelmed. Nothing was normal and recognisable. All I had was questions which, as it seemed, I was unable to ask. At the sound of my increased breathes the person lifted their head again, their eyes that still spilled tears widened in worry.

“Hey, hey, hey” they said in an attempt to sooth me, their voice was still croaky. They leant forwards to hug me but stopped themselves before they got too close. Their face flashed with pain. “Can I?” they asked. I couldn’t answer but I didn’t move away as thier arms wrapped themselves around my torso. They shifted themselves onto the bed next to me and pulled my head into his chest.

“Breathe with me.” I could feel the rise and fall of their chest and after a minute or so my breathing did match theirs. However, they still didn’t let go and I didn’t move away. They kept on whispering “it’s ok” over and over. For some reason I believed them despite not knowing who he was.

I wasn’t sure how long we sat there for, but my eyes felt too heavy to keep open. Before I succumbed to the darkness, which seemed to be the only familiar thing at the moment, I heard the person say something just loud enough for me to hear.

“Did I make a mistake?”


End file.
